<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Me? by Water-Droplets (Rainwater_Apothecary)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869342">Why Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Water-Droplets'>Water-Droplets (Rainwater_Apothecary)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, IM HAVING SO MANY FEELINGS ABOUT THIS PAIRING, Insecurity, M/M, Old Men In Love, they just love each other so much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Water-Droplets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why me?” Jack laughed humorlessly. “Surely you can do better than a washed up old soldier.”</p><p>“Because you are strong, and you are kind.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanzo Shimada/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why me?” Jack laughed humorlessly. “Surely you can do better than a washed up old soldier.”</p><p>The blonde looked into the distance as he spoke, only meeting the younger man’s eyes when Hanzo held his cheeks tenderly.

</p><p>“Because you are strong, and you are kind.” 

</p><p>The archer ignored another self-deprecating dry laugh and took one scarred hand in his own. The archery gloves preventing full skin contact, but Jack felt the warmth of that hand just the same. 

</p><p>“I’m just so... so-so-so <i>broken.</i>“ 

</p><p>Hanzo vaguely registered the defeated slump to his man’s shoulders as he ran a thumb over a scarred cheek.

</p><p>“And you love me anyway.”

</p><p>Jack let out a quiet mewl of a sob and buried his face in the archer’s ample shoulder. 

</p><p>“I do, Hanzo. I really, really do. Is...is that okay?” 

</p><p>The archer felt a sudden surge of protective strength as he encircled the shuddering man in his arms and held him together. 

</p><p>“Only if I may return the sentiment.”

</p><p>Jack Morrison froze.

</p><p>His fists clenched on Hanzo’s low-slung gi and held the smaller man in a desperate, fierce hug.

</p><p>“Y-yeah Hanzo, that’s okay.”

</p><p>“Good.” 

</p><p>Their union was sealed with a quiet kiss to the top of Jack’s greasy hair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>